Just Another Fairy Tale
by Tijiya
Summary: This tale dates back to the time of mythical creatures such as: Fairies and elves, werewolves and hobbits, even magic folk make their own apperance. But of course, this is nothing more than 'Just Another Fairy Tale'.


**Chapter One**

Along the edge of the northern sea a magnificent forest stood tall and proud, trees towering over the forest ground, lush green grass, and many different assortments of plants that were never thought to exist unless seen. Within the forest a small city of sorts grew and prospered, stairs wound up many different trees that led to ledges that archers and guards stood on making certain that the city stayed safe. Houses were crafted beautifully taking on a magnificent structure of their own. The castle that stood at the edge of all of this was magnificent itself seemingly attached to a great oak tree. The whole city had an ethereal sense about it making it seem unbelievable. It was certainly something you had to see to believe, and even then it might still seem impossible. Beyond the city a young male sat on a boulder, one knee drawn to his chest. A light breeze disturbed the leaves among the trees and played with the male's ebony tresses that was bound in a leather tie at the nape of his neck. His chocolate orbs had a ring of gold just around his pupil giving his eyes a unique look. His clothing was not of human making; it hung on his form much like water, yet was very durable. At his side hung a small dagger in a silver sheath, odd designs decorated both hilt and sheath. His ears came to a point stating that he was not human, he was something different. To be more specific, he was an elf. Around his head a simple golden band was placed, coming to a curve on each end at his forehead. He looked over the vast expanse of the northern sea, his eyes displaying curiosity and longing. Longing to go out and explore what the world has to offer beyond what he knows. But his duty rested there…in the forest. A hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise.

"You really must not let your guard drop when around the outer edges of the city," a soft, stern voice scolded, be recognized the voice of his friend Kurama right off the bat.

"I didn't let my guard down! You're just too quiet, even for an elf!" he defended.

"Yes, you've said that before Yusuke." Yusuke didn't even look when Kurama sat beside him.

"Haven't you ever wondered?" Yusuke questioned breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Wondered what?"

"What's out there? I mean, we've only heard stories of what was before our ancestors came here…but that was back then! What could be out there _now_?"

"The only thing out there is what the humans are ruining…" Kurama sighed.

"But how can you be certain?" Yusuke asked turning towards his friend.

"Yusuke, some things are better off unknown," he said before letting silence overcome them once more. His fiery crimson locks were bound in a tight braid with two chunks left out to frame his elegant face, calculating emerald orbs peered out from under his bangs. His outer clothing was not made from the same silk-like material as Yusuke's, instead it resembled leather, but it was made not out of cow hide, but dragon hide and scales. A quiver was slung over his back and a bow rested by his side, tied to his side was a long, slender sword with the same odd design as Yusuke's dagger.

"You came in search of me," it was a statement more than anything. "Did my father send you?"

"Yes," Kurama replied earning a loud, unhappy groan from Yusuke. "He's just worried; he doesn't want any harm to come to you."

"More like he wants you to _spy_ on me," Yusuke huffed.

"Now, now Yusuke that may not be it at all," Kurama tried to reason. Yusuke simply let out a short laugh.

"Then you don't know him very well," he said in a calmer voice looking up at the sky.

"I doubt anyone does these days," Kurama sighed. Yusuke nodded his agreement; the king hardly let anyone into his office let alone his own son these days. Not that the young prince was complaining, but a little interaction once in a while would be nice. Both were as different as the sun and moon. Yusuke had taken more after his mother than his father, although his did inherit his wicked temper.

"One of these days Kurama, everything will come around," Yusuke spoke in a wistful tone.

"But everything must get worse…"

"…before it gets better," they said in unison.

"Well," Yusuke said as he stood and stretched. "I guess that's enough dark thoughts for today!" he grinned. Kurama chuckled and stood as well adjusting his quiver and picking up his bow.

"I must be off to my post, I will see you again my friend," he placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder then left. Yusuke watched his childhood friend leave, as a guard Kurama didn't have too much free time on his hands. It was normally a stroke of luck when they were able to have a decent conversation without something or other coming up. But such grave times they lived in, to be lenient on security would certainly be requesting a death wish. Nonetheless, they managed to find time. Yusuke closed his eyes and appeared to be listening to the sounds of the ocean before grinning.

"I think I'll ditch my lessons…just for today anyway."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


End file.
